Mañana
by Bajo la farola
Summary: Tenía que llamarlo. Aunque no quisiera, tenía que hacerlo. Era su deber. Ambientado en las elecciones asamblearias venezolanas.


_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Si ya se que algunos me dirán: "Oye, ¿cómo que hcisite un nuevo fic si ya tienes otro pendiente?". Si ya se que tengo otro pendiente pero los resultados de las elecciones de ayer me inspiraron. Además por ahí hay gente que quería que Armando tuviera más escena, así que deseo cumplido XD._

 _Para quien no haya leído mi fanfic "Cosa de dos" aclaro que he partido a Venezuela en dos, **Teodoro Palacios** representa la oposición y **Armando** el chavismo. _

_Espero que disfruten la lectura._

* * *

 **Mañana**

Observó de nuevo su reflejo serio y abatido, bajó la cabeza y gruñó. Habían perdido. _Él_ había perdido. Tenía que aceptarlo de una buena vez. Por meses intentó mentalizarse de que el tsunami azul los iba a hundir, las encuestas así se lo confirmaban. No obstante, nunca le habían regalado esa _dichosa_ experiencia. O más bien tenía que admitir que se la había buscado _él_. Teodoro era el experto en este tipo de situaciones. No él.

Durante semanas estuvo hablando, arguyendo y hasta suplicando a sus jefes que cambiaran el estilo y tono de sus mensajes, que ya nadie se tragaba sus argucias, que el pueblo gritaba soluciones y no confrontaciones ante lo que le postraba.

Pero no lo oyeron. Destrozaron todo aquello por lo que trabajaron. Minaron las esperanzas de su gente.

Ante tal panorama ¿Qué otra cosa pensaba él que iba a obtener?

Miró a su alrededor: una atmosfera depresiva doblaba y mantenía amortajados a quienes lo respaldaban.

Suspiró, sacó su celular, buscó el número con la infinita paciencia de quien quiere retrasar el momento lo más posible, marcó, se lo posicionó en su oreja y escuchó el repicar anhelando que cayera el contestador.

—¡Epa! ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Puedo ayudarte?! Creo que te equivocaste de número Armando.

Todavía no estaba borracho. Había tenido suerte, ya que si lo localizaba en ese estado tendría que aguantar los insultos y las bromas revanchistas de su rival hasta que la mañana llegara o hasta que el efecto del alcohol se le pasara, si es que no tomaba entre frase y frase. O quizás así resultaba peor porque sobrio podría sacar a relucir su agudo y acido ingenio.

Definitivamente, cualquier escenario se pintaba nefasto.

—Teodoro yo quería felicitarte por tú…

—¡¿Qué?!

—Qué yo quería felicitarte por tu triunfo y…

—Armando no te oigo nada. Espera momentico que salgo de aquí y me cuentas lo que quieres decirme. Un momentico.

Teodoro no lo oyó suspirar. No tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba costando esto.

—Aja ¿Qué querías?

—Quería felicitarte por tu triunfo, te lo ganaste a pulso.

—¡Gracias chamo! Aunque tienes que admitir que tu gente me allanó bastante el camino. —Palacios, buscaba ser delicado sin restarle a la situación: no todos los días Armando era humilde con él. Sin embargo, también era consciente de los fracasos del chavista para revertir las acciones de sus jefes y lo entendía, ya que él también había padecido eso.

—Si…

Venezuela opositora le sorprendió y le entristeció a la vez que su homologo no le siguiera el juego. No podía acordarse cuando empezó, pero sabía que ya no lo odiaba tanto como antes—. Armando…mmm… ¿Quieres venirte pa'ca? Siempre hay espacio para alguien más.

Sus ojos negros como el petróleo brillaron impactados y su mandíbula se abrió imperceptiblemente por la pregunta de su interlocutor para después cerrase en una sonrisa traviesa—. Teodoro ¿No sabías que la campaña electoral terminó este jueves?

—¿En serio? Porque como me contaron que el sábado estuviste por Puerto Ordaz repartiendo casas, pensé que aún tenía oportunidad de hablarte de nuestro proyecto en común como Unidad por si no te había llegado.

—Tranquilo, creo con las quejas que escucho por todas partes a todas horas me hago una idea. Creo que tienes material no para uno sino muchos proyectos ¿De cual exactamente querías hablarme? Mira que tienes una larga lista para escoger y la llamada me sale cara. —No pudo evitar acompañar la risa de su rival con la suya propia.

—Bueno, pero si algún día quieres venir a saludar o quieres…Bueno, ya sabes, pásate por acá y te recibiremos con los brazos abiertos.

—Ni creas que es tan fácil convencerme— intentó sonar amenazadoramente, mas ambos sabían que bromeaba.

—Lo sé pero tenía que probar.— Y Armando juró lo oyó sonreír como solo él lo hacia en estas circunstancias.

—Qué pases buenas noches Teodoro.

Si le hubieran dicho años antes que tendría que llamar a ese ser conocido como burgués apátrida, escuálido o insultos de calibre superior para felicitarle por una rotunda victoria, hubiera escupido groserías y amenazas hacia sus subordinados, pero si le hubieran afirmando que además disfrutaría de la conversación, él mismo hubiera acompañado a un psiquiátrico a quien lo pensara. Sin embargo, allí se encontraba haciéndolo y lo más increíble es que no se culpaba por ello.

—Igualmente Armando.

Aun tampoco se hallaba muy cómodo con ese descubrimiento. No estaba listo para enfrentarlo.

—Chao.

—Chao.

Despegó el auricular de su oreja, mantuvo el aparato en su mano, vio a través del cristal y pensó que hacía tiempo que Caracas no lucía tan iluminada y animada.

Y sonrió.


End file.
